The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine named ‘Sheegene 27’. ‘Sheegene 27’ produces medium-sized, green-yellow, seedless grapes on bunches for use as a table grape and in raisin production. The variety originated from a cross of ‘Very Early Flame’ (also known as ‘VEF’) as the pollen parent and ‘Red Globe’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,787) as the seed parent. ‘Sheegene 27’ was first asexually propagated in the San Joaquin Valley of California. All characteristics and distinctions remain true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.